A cache memory may be utilized to supplement a memory system. Unmodified data which is stored in the cache memory may be referred to as clean data. Data that is modified in the cache memory or otherwise is not yet written back in the memory system may be referred to as dirty data. One approach to providing data redundancy for the cache memory may include mirroring the cache memory to another device.